Pezzottaite (UndertaleTrashowo)
owo Stellar's gf uwu Apperance "Stellar says I'm beautiful, but has she really seen the other half of me? Or is she just lying? Three moons, I'll never understand her." *** What would you think of Pezzottaite if you saw her for the very first time? Beautiful? Graceful looking? Simply too innocent looking for her own good? It's no lie that Pezzottaite is one of the most beautiful dragons you could ever encounter. From her long neck to her round snout, this SkyWing certainly owns a lot of beautiful features. Her scales are blood red, with some of them which near her ankles and knees being the colour of roses. Pezzottaite has dark brown eyes the colour of rich chocolate, which draws the dragons she talks to in a trance. She's simply too beautiful for her own good. That is, until you near the other half of her torso. Pezzottaite's back legs are simply gone and are replaced by two measly nubs, which have prosthetic legs always attached to them. Her tail appears to be shriveled up and scarred heavily, with visible frostbreath scars all over. The spines that once ran down her tail are now gone and replaced by sockets where they once were. For a dragon who's quite beautiful, Pezzottaite is quite ugly as well. Personality Pezzottaite grumbled as Stellar squeezed her face tightly, making a cooing noise as she did so. "Aww, is the wittle baby hungwy?" the SeaWing replied teasingly as she wrapped her tail gently around Pezzottaite's. "I'll get you some food, don't cwy." *** If you were to strike up a conversation with Pezzottaite, she would give off the impression of a kind and caring dragon. This fake personality, or shield, is to make her more likeable than she truly is. Sure, this may help in some instances, but not always. Let's start from the very beginning. Pezzottaite's fake personality consists of her actions giving off a kind and helpful aura. She usually enjoys caring for others, as she loves being the center of attention. Pezzottaite usually uses this to her advantage to make herself popular and loved, for she enjoys everyone's positive opinions on her. Too bad she's far too self conscious to see that this is wrong. You heard it here folks, Pezzottaite is actually quite self conscious about her actions and appearance to realize this is wrong for her already negative mindset. She believes that if she were to be her true self, everyone would hate or dislike her. Sometimes these thoughts can make her break down in her bedroom, and with no one to talk to, only being to speak with Stellar at times, she truly cannot speak to anyone. Well, if the real her is so bad, how does she even behave which makes her believe that it's wrong to be herself? Pezzottaite used to be arrogant and self-centered, and she rarely even cared about how she acted towards her friends and family. It was about three years ago when Pezzottaite realized that her true self is so ugly. It's quite upsetting, for a dragonet who is beautiful to be hideous at the same time. History "Stellar!" Pezzottaite snarled, grabbing the SeaWing by the talons and intertwining them with hers. "Look at me. How can you possibly ruin my life? Just because you hurt dragons? No. I'm always going to be here with you, no matter how 'evil' you may be." *** Long ago, a SkyWing wandered the streets of Possibility, looking for the newly built sweets store. As she trotted around, she finally spotted the colourful signs of the store, which practically begged to be swept away by strong winds. Nevertheless, the dragon walked inside, and then she spotted him. He was a tall SkyWing, his talons being dipped with orange, with shimmering red scales similar to hers, just more beautiful. He had the most beautiful eyes a dragon could own, and before she had known it, she instantly fell in love with him. First, she knew she had to make a move on him before he finished purchasing whatever he was buying. She slipped into the same isle he was in, basket in talon, and she striked up conversation with him. She must've been successful, as he gave her his address so she could send letters to him before he left to his house. And then, it happened. It was a beautiful day. Colourful leaves fell from the sky as the crisp cold air brushed against the scales of dragons. It had been a year since the SkyWing began messaging him. Though the sky was clear and it was a perfect time to rake leaves away in her backyard, but she soon realized the worse. She was going to be a mother. The first thing she did was tell the SkyWing. He was the father, so he'd help her raise their dragonet, right? But all he did was shake his head and glare at her while cursing under his breath. He then opened his wings and took to the sky, never wanting to talk to her again for a mistake he had made. All she could do was cry and wait. She had to wait for the thing she never wanted or considered. It was obvious that she didn't want a dragonet, and that she felt no love a mother should feel for their offspring. Soon, after months of waiting, she finally laid a singular egg. The egg soon hatched and revealed Pezzottaite, who shared her father's eyes. Pezzottaite looked up at her mother and titled her head, chirping like a bird, and through the nonsense she spoke, her mother understood one word. "Mommy?" "I am not your mother," she hissed back, glaring at the dragonet. She lifted her daughter, who was still sitting in the remains of her egg, and slowly she placed the newborn in an old, scraggly nest she had made herself. "You were never meant to be born. You are purely just an accident, and I'd especially love to break your neck, but that would be cruel, wouldn't it?" And so she left, allowing her daughter to starve within the night. This went on for one whole year, and after her hatching day, she was finally given a name: Pezzottaite. Her mother would visit occasionally, only to feed and teach her daughter basic rules of survival. Pezzottaite never learned how to read or write, but rather about hunting and defending her home. When she neared the age of two, she was finally allowed to walk around Possibility. At first, Pezzottaite was confused. There were so many bright lights and weird looking dragons: some with sails, some with markings that could glow on command and many who could change their scale colour. She wandered around, more curious than she had ever been, until she bumped into a SandWing. He was tall, with a mane-like sail running down his back all the way down towards his barbed tail. He had a long, bumpy snout with sharp cheekbones and pale, sand yellow scales. Around his neck was an amulet, with the most purple coloured gem attached to it Pezzottaite had never seen before. "Hello!" he greeted her. The SandWing smiled at her kindly and waved. "I've never seen you around before! Are you new? What's your name?" Pezzottaite cross up. She had never interacted with someone who wasn't her spiteful mother, plus she had never gotten the chance to speak to others who weren't well.. SkyWings. All she did was tip her head and whisper, "who even are you? What ''are you?" He gave her a confused look. "I'm Danburite. Haven't you ever heard of a SandWing? Now, if you don't mind me asking, who are ''you?" "Pezzottaite. And I'm sorry ''but I have literally no idea what you're talking about." And so, Danburite showed her around, filling Pezzottaite on everything she needed to know. About the tribes, their history, the war that had ended thanks to five measly dragonets, and how an awful hybrid who had murdered his father came back from his grim grave only to be defeated by five dragonets, once again. Danburite's self centered nature set an example to Pezzottaite, which made her true colours begin to shine even brighter than they did before. As she skipped all the way back to her nest buried deep in the woods near Possibility, Pezzottaite grinned cheekily as through she had met an angel. That night she slept as though she hadn't in months. For once, she felt wanted. Two years went by, with Pezzottaite visiting Danburite every single day when her mother wasn't around. The two occasionally pranked others and they dubbed themselves "The Mischievous Two". Even though their pranks caused no harm, Pezzottaite always felt like it was.. wrong? But nevertheless, she still hung out with the SandWing, as gleeful as she could ever be. Until Danburite took it too far. It was a normal day really. Spring had finally emerged from its burrow and whacked away winter with a quick swoop. Pezzottaite chased after Danburite until her talons and head began to ache. Though the SandWing wasn't tired at all, and only had mischief on his mind. "Can we rest for a bit?" Pezzottaite panted, stopping in her tracks. She looked up at Danburite, annoyance burning in her eyes. "We've been chasing each other for ''hours." Danburite simply rolled his eyes. "Okay whatever, slowpoke. Come on, just one more round! No wait, let's go somewhere else! I heard that there's this place full of jewels in one of the alleyways on Silver Path." His brow then furrowed at the sight of Pezzottaite's worried eyes. "Oh, come on! It'll be exciting, trust me. Or are you more lazy than a RainWing?" "I am not!" Pezzottaite snarled. She gave the SandWing a well deserved death glare, her talons clutching into a fist. "I guess I'll go with you, since you said that it'll be exciting." And so, Danburite led Pezzottaite towards Silver Path, which was full of old antique stores and one market for fruits. Sure it was run down and certainly not the most cleanest or safest of streets in Possibility for a pair of four year old dragonets, but no one would dare harm them due to the watchful eyes of guards there. So the two reached the alleyway Danburite mentioned, though there wasn't a secret door that led towards a paradise of gems. But rather.. a small, one year old dragonet? "Ah, it's the tiny one," Danburite sneered, raising his tail like an attacking scorpion. He grinned madly at the dragonet, tracing one of his claws against her face, which made her flinch due to his warm touch. The SandWing stared into the dragonet's eyes maliciously, his eyes practically screaming threats. "This is Pezzottaite, Toad. She's the wonderful dragon who's here to teach you to never steal my stuff again. I understand that I've already punished you enough, but it's just so exciting to see you suffer." Toad, her frog-like eyes full of worry and fear, backed up against the alleyway wall as her talons clutched a letter. "P-please!" she begged. "I'll do anything you want! Just don't hurt me!" He sighed. "Why couldn't you have told me that earlier?" Danburite glared at her. "I treated you with care, yet you're still afraid? Tsk, tsk tsk. Sweet little Toad. Always shoving her nose in places where it shouldn't be." The SandWing then turned to Pezzottaite. "Now, why don't we teach her a lesson?" Two narrow pathways seemed to split in front of Pezzottaite. One led towards a future full of agony and mischief, while the other led a peaceful life full of hardships and death. She could side with Danburite, the dragon she has known for nearly most of her life, or side with Toad, a random dragonet she met in an alleyway who certainly did have a messed up mindset. It was rather hard to choose. Instead, she spun around and ran back towards the streets, which had very few dragons filling in. She knew that something was wrong with her friend. Or rather her enemy now? She didn't know. Whirling towards an empty street, she ran towards the nearest shop and found the old candy shop. The strong smells of peppermint and caramel wavered from the open window, tickling her nose. Though Pezzottaite fought the urge to run inside as Danburite's yells for her became louder and louder. Buzz off! I'm not hanging around weirdos who like to see dragons die! "Watch out!" she heard Danburite call from behind her, distress in his voice. And then, at that very moment, Pezzottaite bumped into the corner of a store, and after a millisecond, an explosion fell after, eating up at her hind legs and being engulfed with flame. As she lost consciousness, Pezzottaite realized that this trap wasn't set for her. But rather a one year old dragonet she had only known for a few minutes. You were going to kill her. Relationships "WAIT, WHAT?" Danburite yelled, his eyes widening and his sail shooting upwards just the slightest like a startled cat. "YOU'RE DATING A CRIMINAL? WHEN did THIS happen?! Three moons, you're so weird!" Gallery Stellar×gf aesthetic.png|Stellar x Pezzottaite aesthetic by Untitled104.png|Stellar x Pezzottaite ship art by Kiwi! Category:Females Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets